


For the Rest of My Life [ART]

by elimymoons



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Amnesiac Tony Stark, Angst, Avengers Vol. 4 (2010), Civil War (Marvel), Community: cap_ironman, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Heroic Age (Marvel), Love Confessions, M/M, New Avengers Vol. 1 (2004), Pining, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 02:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons
Summary: Some things are worth fighting for.





	1. Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).



> So I had the ABSOLUTE PLEASURE of doing the cap-IM RBB this year with [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sineala) and it was probably one of the best times I've ever had collaborating with someone for fandom :') Thanks Sine, you really made this RBB worth all the struggle/challenge/heartache (IT'S FINE THIS SOUNDS LIKE AN ODE TO YOU RIGHT? Because this is :| an ode to you). I hope I get to work with you again in the future <3 Please enjoy


	2. Struggling




	3. This is worth it

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hide Your Love Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053253) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)




End file.
